


Overheard

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, M/M, Promot, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: after being overheard Rob and Aaron bet each other they can each stay quiet the longest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

The argument started when Chas overheard them having sex. She'd grilled them over breakfast, asking them to have some respect before leaving them alone. Once Robert had finished laughing he had turned to Aaron and told him he needed to learn to be quiet. Aaron had paused with a frown,  
"Me? You're saying I'm the loud one? Im not the loud one mate."  
Robert sat back,  
"Well it's not me. You're the one who can't help begging 'Don't stop Rob! Don't stop!'"  
He laughed and Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
"What about you with your 'Right there...right there!'?"  
Robert shifted slightly,  
"It wasn't me that she heard. I can guarantee you that. I can control myself. The only time you're ever bloody quiet is when you have my dick in your mouth."  
Aaron narrowed his eyes,  
"You really think you're gonna win this argument?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Not an argument when you're right. And I am."  
Aaron stood up,  
"Whatever Rob."  
Robert sat back,  
"What? You in a mood now?"  
Aaron waved him away and walked off,  
"Aaron? Aaron come on."  
He slumped into the chair and rubbed his face before following him out. 

Robert grabbed the condom from the drawer and rolled back over to kiss Aaron again,  
"God I've wanted you all day. I've wanted you so bad."  
Aaron nodded and wrapped his legs around his waist,  
"Me too...god me too."  
Robert climbed to his knees and pulled his t-shirt off,  
"I can't wait to be inside you."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Wow."  
Robert chuckled and kissed him again; pushing his shirt up and off so he could start kissing his way down his body. He stopped and looked up at Aaron,  
"You gonna be able to keep quiet or are we gonna get caught again?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Me? Come off it. It's you that can't keep it schtum."  
Robert arched an eyebrow,  
"Oh yeah? Alright..."  
He held his hand out,  
"Bet I can last longer being quiet than you can."  
Aaron sat up,  
"What do I get when I win?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Confident."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Well?"  
Robert let out a breath,  
"Blow jobs for a week?"  
"Pffft like I'm not gonna get them anyway."  
Robert sighed,  
"What do you want then?"  
Aaron thought for a moment,  
"Winner buys lunch for a week."  
Robert shrugged and took his hand,  
"Done."  
They shook hands then Aaron pulled Robert down to kiss him again.

Robert buried his face into Aaron's neck as he thrust into him again; blowing a long breath out to keep from moaning as Aaron dug his fingers into his back and bit his lip hard to keep from making any sound. He felt like he was going to burst with effort of trying to keep quiet and kissed him hard instead. Robert started thrusting faster; pounding into the man as they panted heavily into one another's mouth. Robert scrunched his face and pushed their heads together as he felt his stomach begin to tighten. Aaron wrapped an arm around his neck and gripped the sheets as he whispered,  
"K-kiss me. Kiss me. Now."  
Robert complied; kissing him hard as the urge to moan became stronger. He pushed himself up and started moving faster as he felt his orgasm approaching,  
"I can't..."  
Aaron nodded and gripped the sheets more tightly as he fought to keep quiet until he couldn't take it anymore and let out a deep groan at the exact moment Robert did the same. They looked at one another in surprise but were too far gone to be able to stop and started moaning and cussing as they grew closer to their release before Robert came with a shout; Aaron followed closely behind, letting out a deep moan as he shot his load across his stomach. The two men collapsed and started laughing,  
"Oh my god."  
The bang on the wall made them jump,  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING IT DOWN?!"  
Aaron snorted and pushed his face into Roberts arm,  
"SORRY!"  
Robert started laughing and pulled Aaron into a kiss; pushing his hands through his hair and kissing his forehead,  
"Guess we both lost that one then."  
Aaron bit his jaw and smiled,  
"Guess we did."  
He paused and smirked at him,  
"You're still buying me lunch though"  
Robert sighed,  
"Yeah I figured as much."  
Aaron laughed and pulled him down to kiss him again,  
"Fancy a do-over?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Best out of three?"  
Aaron grinned and nodded as he pulled the duvet over their heads to try and at least muffle the sounds that were bound to come out.


End file.
